Here Comes Voldemort
by Embyr Black
Summary: My take on Here Comes Santa Clause and more songs on the way RR Embyr Black Now Featuring Walking In A Winter Wonderland
1. Here Comes Voldemort

Normal Version My version down below. I don't own nothing, not a darn  
thing. So please don't sue or else you will be depriving my family of all  
the nice things I bought them. Ne who R/R  
P.S. Merry Early Christmas and if you don't celebrate X-Mas Happy  
Whatever You Celebrate  
  
Gene Autry, Oakley Haldeman (c) 1947  
Here comes Santa Claus!  
Here comes Santa Claus!  
Right down Santa Claus Lane!  
Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer  
are pulling on the reins.  
Bells are ringing, children singing;  
All is merry and bright.  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.  
Here comes Santa Claus!  
Here comes Santa Claus!  
Right down Santa Claus Lane!  
He's got a bag that is filled with toys  
for the boys and girls again.  
Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
What a beautiful sight.  
Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight  
  
Here Comes Voldemort  
  
Here comes Voldemort!  
Here comes Voldemort!  
Right down Voldemort Lane!  
Malfoy and Wormtail and all his followers  
are killing the muggles.  
People are screaming, children are running;  
All is dark and gloomy  
Hide your arses and say your prayers,  
'Cause Voldemort comes tonight.  
Here comes Voldemort!  
Here comes Voldemort!  
Right down Voldemort Lane!  
He's got a bag that is filled with evil creatures  
for the witches and wizards.  
Hear those People screaming AHHHH AHHHH,  
What a frighttful sight.  
Jump on your broom, fly as fast as you can,  
'Cause Voldemort comes tonight  
  
Hope You Enjoy, Maybe more one the way I don't know.  
  
Embyr Black 


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is A Normal Yea...

All I Want For Christmas Is A Normal Year  
Every body stops  
and stares at me  
This scar is a  
Reminder of a haunted past  
I know just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!  
All I want for Christmas  
Is to have a normal year,  
Doing homework,  
And going to Quidditch practice!  
Gee, if I could only  
have a normal school year,  
then I could say  
"I had a disaster free year."  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"I didn't get in any trouble this year"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could be normal (which girl should I date?)  
All I want for Christmas  
is a normal year,  
Troubles over girls,  
Instead of Death Eaters.  
Gee, if I could only  
Have a normal year,  
then I could ask you  
"Would you go out with me?!"  
  
Enjoy R/R  
  
~*~Embyr Black~*~  
P.S. disclaimer in first chappie 


	3. Walking in a Mass Murder Genocide

Winter Wonderland  
Dick Smith, Felix Bernard 1934  
Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
in the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight,  
walking in a winter wonderland.  
Gone away is the bluebird,  
here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
as we go along,  
walking in a winter wonderland.  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
we'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
when you're in town.  
Later on, we'll conspire,  
as we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
the plans that we've made,  
walking in a winter wonderland.  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
and pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
until the other kids knock him down.  
When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
walking in a winter wonderland.  
Walking in a winter wonderland,  
walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
My Version Rated PG-13  
  
Winter Wonderland  
Mudblood yells, are you listening,  
in the lane, blood is glistening  
It's a bloodied sight,  
we're killin tonight,  
walking in a mass murder genocide.  
Gone away is Potter,  
Here to rule is Voldemort  
He kills for good fun,  
Nothing's done  
walking in a mass murder genocide.  
In the meadow he tortures Granger,  
Demanding answers for the Weasley whereabouts  
He'll say: Are you going to tell now?  
we'll say: I'll never give them away,  
Do what you want  
I don't give a s***.  
Later on, he'll conspire,  
as Hermione dreams of a warm fire  
Memories of the Past,  
the of the spells she used to cast,  
walking in a mass murder genocide.  
In the meadow Neville digs his grave,  
and thinks he once was brave  
Meanwhile the Creevy's lost their heads,  
Dean and Seamus wish they were dead  
When he laughs, ain't it chilling,  
That's when he's itching to start killing  
He'll torture and rape, the psycho way  
walking in a mass murder genocide.  
Walking in a mass murder genocide,  
walking in a mass murder genocide.  
  
Not very happy but next one I do I'll try and make it a bit happier. Ne who  
I need sleep have to be at work in 6 hours. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW  
YEAR  
Embyr Black 


End file.
